(1) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a printer mechanism which is especially useful for printing on documents which are moved in a document track past a printing station therein.
(2) Background Information:
Some of the problems associated with prior art printers is that they are generally, noisy, bulky, and require maintenance, especially when an ink jet print head is used in the printer mechanism. Another problem is that the usual endorsing of documents, like bank checks, generally utilizes a single "Logo" or endorsement stamp which is usually printed or endorsed on the back of the bank check as the documents are moved past an endorsing station positioned along a document track in which the documents are moved past the endorsing station.